Jo goes to Ouran!
by cipherfan
Summary: When a humorous girl with a Bi-polar inner joines the host club, Hilarity ensues! Expect bad spelling and a teeny,tiney bit of swearing. Hikaru d OC
1. Meet the OC!

IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY. I havent had enough time to update...IM SO SORRY! loves2readandwrite: thank you for your reveiws...

NOW YOU WAIT NO sorry if this seems mary sue, but i asure you, these are real people.

* * *

><p>"OURAN ACADEMY?" Jamie asked during english. "I hate to break it to ya,but yeah." I explain calmly. The rest of the group walks into b15. "What about Ouran Academy?" Kelly asks. "I'm going there soon. After easter" the whole group gasps."What would Micheal think?" Courtney asks. Ah, Micheal. My crush of 5 years."I..uh... havent thought about that yet..." I say while starting to sweat drop. <em>why did you have to fall for a <em>_**ginger?**_ I just love having a bi-polar inner. Don't you? Oh look, Ive gotten funnier, havent I?

"Jodie...jodie..JODIE!" Mrs scummel (real name) asks. Ok, lets just skip two lessons and get right to break,huh? I walk outside B block with a heavy sigh.I head into the libeary hallways when I hear the usual "either stay in the libeary or go outside!"

"Guys, I'm moving schools" I say quietly. "your moving SCHOOLS?" Aliesha yells. Damn thatgirl, im gonna have to get her back. "wich school are you moving to? TLA?" ( the littlehampton academy) "No, Ouran Academy. I got an acedemic report and said my scores were top notch" I say. "WHY COULDN'T YOU BE STUPID LIKE US?" Jess yells. Kirstie joined in."Don't worry, its only after Easter, I still have your phone numbers,plus, its only 2 semesters."

"I heard theres quite alot of handsome guys there.." Micheal mumbles._you can see he's falling for you~_ HE HAS A FRICKIN GIRLFRIEND._ Really, a gingerhas a girlfriend?_ Why do you have to be so stereyotipicle?_ is that even a word? _ SHUT UP DAMIT. _Fine..._Ah, silence..."Hey, Lauren.. do we have science next?" I ask. "Uhh, yah" Great, I LOVE SCIENCE! _Only 'cause Mikes there~_ I thought you shut up.._well, I was bored._The bell rings and we head off to tuture. _Or tourter..._now,that ones a good one._ Thanks!_ Ok,now shut up. Tutor goes by in a flash.I walk off to science with my headphones on when I get a text from my mother.

_Just got a call from Ouran,your going in tommorow. _

_Luv,mama xxx_ Oh no._ Oh no is right, how is Mike gonna confess his love to you?_ STOP MOCKING ME.

I walk into science,but was blinded by death hugs from Andrew (not the one in the wheelchair) and pats on the back. (ouch...) "TO MUCH HUGGING AND SMACKING!" _you know you liked it when Mike hugged you. You little flirt~_GAH,SHUT UP. Im gonna crack!_ you haven't already?_ "SHUT UP! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF ARGUING WITH YOU. I JUST WANT TO GET ON WITH MY LIFE. GET THE F*CK OUT OF THAT, BI-POLAR INNER! RAWR RAGE." Everyone just looks at me like im crazy or something._ nutjon._Why nutjon?_ less dirty._ Pervert.


	2. You don't say?

Hiya, today wasn't so good for me. But writing the next chapter of this story will help me feel better :) oh, and lasagnia ;)

* * *

><p>"Sorry for being a closet otaku~" I sang. "What are you singing?" The ginger I saw earlier asked me. "You wouldn't know, stranger." I glared at the kid."Well, you should come over to the host club, if you DAAAAAAARE!" <em>Hear that,Jo? A Host Club! Just the thing to get Micheal jelouse!<em> Are you saying he's gay or something? "One question, whats your name?" I asked bluntly. "Hikaru,my brother... hey, where is Karou anyway?" I just stare at him blankly. "Who?" I walk the walls of Ouran, everyone looking at me because of my poor choice of clothing. _I think your starting to LIKE Hikaru,jodie~_ NO WAY. Ok,you were right about me liking...you know who..._MmmHmm. So I guess im right on this one,eh, Jo?_ NONONONO. Hes a , here it is. Music room 3, I presume. Why is my heart pounding?_ 'cause theres probably a room full of cute boys._ Probably. The next thing I knew is that I open the door and was pounded with petals._ Ha, you got hurt!_ Grrrr... "My, a lost little kitten!" A blonde kid says. _Tell 'em, Jo!_ "I AM FOUR-FRICKEN TEEN! GAY GUY!" Tears form into his eyes."MOMMA! THAT GIRL JUST YELLED AT ME!" I just stare, mouth-agape. "Your in our class, My bro told you to come here,right?" Hikaru? No, couldn't be. Voice to high. Probably K-kaka..._Karou._Yah. "Helloooooo?" Karou eyes turn back into their natural green. "Whats with your eyes?" Hikaru asks. "They change like that cause-" they turn blue again._ Don't tell them about me,or bad things will happen. Kay?_ Sure. My eyes turn back. "N-nothing..." _Good. Now, do as I say. Walk over to Hikaru._No._ Don't you dare say no to me._ My eyes turn dark blue and I run over to a vase and smash it against the floor. "I TOLD YOU TO DO AS I SAY!" Everyone just stares at me with their mouth eyes turn back to blue again. "Huh? What just happened?" "You just broke a vase that was worth 8000 yen. Thats what happened." a dark haired guy with glasses say. You don't say? _Now, lets try this again. Walk over to Hikaru. Put your arms around him. Then, kiss him._ With my eyes dark blue, I do as he/she says, I walk over to him, and wrap my arms around his neck. "What the hell? Snap out of it!" My eyes go back to normal. "Wha? AAA!" I jump and let go of his neck.

* * *

><p>"Jo, or Jodie. Call me whatever you like. I don't care." I say as I sip on the tea while sitting on a fancy looking sofa. "Why did you do those things, Jo-chan?" A small blonde haired guy asks. "I-it was my Bi-Polar Inner. He makes me do stuff I have no control over...Im so sorry I broke your vase, and Hikaru, I'm especially sorry. My bi polar just takes whatever feeling I have inside and uses it. I guess I was angry at Hikaru, and i-in" "Ok, I get it." Hikaru stands up and takes my chin in his face. "You love me, don't you?" He smirks. "It's to early to determan that, Hika-san. At the moment, im angry with you. Sucksto be you, eh?"<p> 


	3. Realizing This Dillema

Me: well i have a new idea for this chapter! :D

Kyouya: you should be proud of yourself.

Me: I am!

* * *

><p>"Since you broke the replacement vase that was worth 14000 yen, double what Haruhi broke, you will have to work it off." Kyouya said with a calm voice. "YAAAAAY,Jo is gonna stay!" Hikaru and Karou said,well mostly Hikaru had more enthusiasm."You should get changed into your kimono now." Damn Cool Type, why is he even named the cool type?<em> Cause his personality is cold as ice.<em> Wow,for once, your right.I have my own clothes on, cause i cant afford the female ,they look like friggen cupcakes._You LOVE cupcakes,but not as much as you love HIKARU._ Shut up. I walk inside the curtians and attempt to lift up my shirt and sucsess! Usually I have trouble,with my back and , is this damn sports bra. I take that off, bras and kimonos do not mix.I hear the curtain open and turn around. "H-Hikaru? YOU PERVERT. !" I say as I put some clothes to my I put on my kimono I have a strong blush on my face._ That pervert! He actually saw you in your BRA._ I took my bra off._ well, now he knows you have scoliosis. Whatya gonna do now, Jo?_ Kyouya probably told everyone by now.I start to sing forget you by CeeLoGreen._ "And Im like forget you...Ohhohhohh I guess the change in my pocket wasnt enough!" "And , uh, forget you!"_

I step out of the curtian. "Hikaru, its ok if you know about my back. Its one of those inevitable things to see. I guess. hehe." Hikaru still has a blush on his face as twirl on Tamaki's command."Very very cute Jo! Looks like my little Neice is growing up!" I just have a blank face like Moris. "Senpai, Im 14." He just goes into his corner of woe. "and im not your neice!" I say. Hikaru still has his blush. I forget something. "OH SHNOOKS!" ( AN: keeping this PG) "My glasses!" I run back inside and grab my glasses. There broken in half. "H-how could this have happened?" I say with tears. "MY MUM IS GONNA KILL ME." Kyouya hands me a pair of prescription glasses. "Thank you Kyouya-senpai" He nodds his head. _Wouldn't surprise me if he made your debt go higer._ True. Ahhh, Hikaru is really cute with him blushing and all. "Hikaru, are you alright? you haven't been talking in over half an hour" One of his costumers say. He just nodds and leans over his brother. Ewww. "Jodie, can you bring tea to table four?" Kyouya says. What is this, a cafe? Good god. Im falling for Hikaru! But what about micheal! I still love him, dont I?

Do I love Hikaru? I do. _Knew it all along~ _Oh shut up.


	4. The note

Hello people of Fanfiction! It is almost my birthday! Hip Hip hooray! *3* This idea for my fanfiction has been racketing around my head ALL day. -.- Okay, Tamaki, say the disclamer!

Tamaki: DaPepperAndDaSalt does not own ouran academy.

Me: Thats righto'!

* * *

><p>I walked down to my apartment door when I smelt dinner being cooked. <em>Mums cooking already?<em> But what I didn't know, at the time, the fricken HOST club was inside my living room.

_FlashBack! _

_"Hey,Haruhi. Do you know where Jo lives?" Hikaru asked. "No, why? Just what are you planning anyway?" She replied. "Just curios thats all..." _

_"YOU BETTER NOT BE TALKING ABOUT MOLESTING MY NEICE. HOW DARE YOU." Tamaki belted out. "Senpai Jo is not your neice and I am not your daughter. Get that into your skull." Haruhi said while Tamaki just went into his corner and planted mushrooms everywhere. "Just why did she have to get a cold anyway?" Hikaru asked to his twin brother. "I dunno." He simply replied. "I have an idea!" Tamaki yelled, recovering from his sudden depression. "Plan, visit Jo and make her feel better!" Hunni, Hikaru, and Karou yelled "Yay! Hooray!" at this. "Lets bring her lots and lots of cake!" Hunni yelled._

"..." My patience was wearing out. "Just...why...are you in my apartment? AND USING MY COOKERS? And how on EARTH did you get in?!" _So many questions, so little time. While your at it, find out if Hikaru likes you back! _ No way, I don't like that jerk,he treats me as though I'm his toy! _Sex toy._Grrrrr...

"W-we just wanted to make you feel better and make you dinner thats why we came in..." Tamaki muttered and went into my wardrobe in my bedroom. I pushed my hair out of my eyes. Thats when he said it. "Your hair looks just like Haru-chans!" Hunni yelled. Damn that boy. "W-well y-you see i-i..." I tried to explain that i wasn't inspired by Haruhis hairstyle, well, i was but i didn't want to say it. (WOW GRAMMAR.) I sit inbetween Hikaru and Karou but Karou nudges me and moves next to Haruhi. "I'm gonna go make dinner..." I realize that theres no ingreadiants in the coboured and go get my wheelchair. "I gotta go to the super market.I'll be back soon. I walk down the stairs and sit in my chair. I feel someone pushing me so I look up. "Hikaru just what do you think your doing?" I ask.

(Kay lets skip makin' dinner and get to the school morning.)

I held the note in my hand. It was wrapped in an envelope entitled Hikaru.I stood outside Music Room Three, knowing I was late. "Should I go in?" Gah I can't do this...confessing my love for people is kinda hard to do you know. And i met Hikaru like 3 months ago. (How long this fanfic was made) yet my heart yerns for him like a thousend moons...oh my gosh. I swollow my pride and open the door to find no one there. "Must be early...I better put this on Hikarus and Karous table and leave quickly!" I jogg over to their table and place the note. Before I got to the door I hear. "Going somewhere?" Damn it Kyouya..sneaky little _Uhh if i may interject, he knows about the note._ I just nodd and walk out the door. I can't wear the uniform, seeing as they havent got my size, Hunni's is a few size bigger than me but they havent got the dresses this small. Thank god, they look like huge motherfricken cupcakes. _Yum Yum._ Sicko.

Five minutes later i walk into the room to find Hikaru's guests gauping at the note. My handwriting in Japanese is poor, so he must know it was me. I'll just sneek out the door..."Jodie!" I yell. "Tamaki what the hell are you doing behind me?!". He's looking at Hikaru's table. He starts to walk over there. "No!" I try to stop him by pushing him out of the work. "Tamaki he can't know its me who wrote the note!" I ask,well, begging him not to go over there. "Why not? Can't I let my neice fall in love?" I go to drastic mesures. "He'll m..molest me..." I say. He just looks angry now.

After club I ask to go home early, suprise suprise, Kyouya says no. I silently curse him.I sit next to Haruhi, while looking down, not in ANYONES eyes.

"Does anyone know who wrote this note?" Tamaki asks, holding the note up in the air dramaticly. Oh god, please please PLEASE don't say me... "No one? Then we'll find out." I mentally sigh in relife.

At the younger kids classroom me and Haruhi ask if the teacher knows anything about anyone liking Hikaru. The answer is no.

"Do you know if anyone likes Hikaru?" Karou asks my teacher. "Well I've cast a look on Jodie's diary I heart... but I couldn't see the name. She has to ruff handwriting. But I can't blame her. She has only been here about three months." Hikaru asks her if he can look at my work. "The handwriting matches." He says. He looks at Tamaki and asks if we can have a meeting back at the club.

After the meeting me and Hikaru stay behind to clean up the papers. At the moment i'm wearing my big long coat for the winter. It feels very akward between us. He sighs. "Yes Jo, I like you to." He says. I mentally do a happy dance in my mind.

When he leaves I dance for real. But he comes back to pick up his school bag, and before i know it,

He kisses me.


	5. Surprise!

I'm back from the dead! You might've noticed my writing styles changed a little, don't worry!

I stop, I stare. My hands fall at their sides. _What in the fuck's name just happened?_I have absolutely NO idea! "Uh, Look, that never happened. At all." Hikaru quickly jogs outside, cheeks red as a flame, almost as red as his hair. "Uh, alright then. Ah, thanks for my first kiss!" I yell. I feel faint, almost like I'm about to pass out. Everything is blurry, I fall. And then a deafening crash is heard.

_I hear things. I smell things. I just cant see things. I feel numb, like I've just passed out. Oh-wait, I have. I hear someone calling out for me. An unfamiliar voice. _

"Jodie! JODIE!" I sit up and open my eyes and take a deep breathe, like I've just gulped a gallon of water. I cough and splutter and Haruhi grasps me in a hug. What happened?

"Where's Hikaru?" I ask, looking around for the obvious ginger in question. I see one, but that's not the one I'm looking for. "He went home already." Kaoru says, pointing out the window. "Oh, does

he know what happened?" Kaoru shakes his head, then Tamaki wanes in on our conversation.

"What happened?!" He yells, about to fume. "He better not have touched my niece! At all!" He slams his palm on the table and then notices something smashed in pieces on the floor.

"What is _that_?" Tamaki asks, pointing to the unidentifiable broken object on the floor.

"I think I broke it, I am so so so so sorry!" I say, my hands clutching my head. It hurts so bad. Hey, where did that voice thing go?

"Well, I don't know what happened." Kaoru says, helping me up. I stumble and fall into his arms and my cheeks have a light blush on them.

"So, I think it's best if I go home." I mumble and walk outside the music room. The others yell for me to come back but it's best if I leave before the voice comes back. I look at my phone and in the reflection they seem to be an odd colour, swirling about like a dim pool of emotions.

I put my phone back in my pocket and look outside the large pink windows, there seems to be rain coming, so I run outside and cover my head with my hands and leave the school grounds, away from all the trouble of the host club. I think I'm lost without the voice in my head.


End file.
